Everywhere I Go
Everywhere I Go is the third single released from Hollywood Undead's debut album, "Swan Songs." The song contains explicit lyrics about partying with sexual themes and is one of the band's more party/dance-orientated tracks. Reception The single was met with mixed reviews, some calling it a fun party track while others criticized its poor lyrics. All of the verses are rapped by member Charlie Scene, whilst the choruses are sung by former member, Deuce. Music video The music video was released on January 12, 2010 and was directed by member Charlie Scene. The video follows Charlie Scene to a party with the rest of the band doing typical "gangster" acts, such as dancing with women and general partying. Lyrics Charlie Scene: Everywhere I go, bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show Bitch, everywhere I go, bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show Wake up, grab beer, grab rear Shave beard, put on some scene gear I gotta get drunk 'fore my mom wakes up Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts I'm Undead, unfed Been sleeping on bunk beds since ten So if I don't booze it, I'm 'onna lose it Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined! Deuce: Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40s popping So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40s popping So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Charlie Scene: When I start drinking My dick does all my thinking Hoes want to be scene with me And I like their big, fake titties D-cups with extra filling Take it out, let me lick it quickly Calm down, it's just a hickey I'll blame it on this whiskey, sipping gets me tipsy Drink fast and enjoy your buzz Take back streets to avoid the fuzz I wanna take you home, but your friends won't let ya' I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta Buy beer or pay the rent? My signing bonus was quickly spent So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fucking butcher And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher! Deuce: Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40s popping So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40s popping Deuce: So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Charlie Scene: Let's get this party jumping Let's see some 40 chugging I wanna see your booty rubbing Against my dick when I start buzzing Come on, girls, I wanna see you drinking I wanna see your brains start shrinking Make a move, I saw you winking Drunken pussy's what I'm thinking I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not Turn it up loud and feel the ambiance Grab two hoes and do some body shots I wanna party all night until they call the cops Charlie Scene: Fuck a wristband, let's all do a keg stand I'm like Cheech without the Chong hitting up the beer bong When the cops show up, they're gonna get the finger And I don't give a fuck 'cause I'm the designated drinker! Deuce: Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40s popping So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40s popping So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40s popping So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40s popping So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Charlie Scnee: Everywhere I go, bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show Bitch, everywhere I go, bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals, drums, percussion *Deuce - background vocals, bass guitar, clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer Trivia *A remix of this song, entitled "Everywhere I Go (Castle Renholder Remix)," is featured as a track on the live album, Desperate Measures. **A live version of this track is also featured on the same live album. *The intro of this song is referenced in the song "Pigskin," with the line "Yeah, I'm the guy who talks about his weenie/Check the list again, yeah, they call me Charles P. Scene!" Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2010 Category:Swan Songs Category:Charlie Scene Category:Deuce Category:Hollywood Undead (album)